


Invasion of Cobra Starship: Or that time Gabe decided to have Thanksgiving dinner at Bob’s

by dapatty



Series: that werewolf!verse [8]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No really, it's the one about that time Gabe decided to have Thanksgiving dinner at Bob's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion of Cobra Starship: Or that time Gabe decided to have Thanksgiving dinner at Bob’s

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly fluff for the holiday. Beta'd by the ever amazing [onceuponamoon](ao3.org/users/onceuponamoon). Implied background Cobra GSF and Pete/Gabe/Victoria though that doesn't really factor in this.

Invasion of Cobra Starship: Or that time Gabe decided to have Thanksgiving dinner at Bob’s

 

“How averse are you to an entirely vegetarian Thanksgiving?” Gabe asked. No ‘hello.’ No ‘hi, how ya doing?’ Just asking an absolutely ridiculous question without preamble. Bob could feel a headache coming on.

“It would be an abomination, especially if you are cooking it in my kitchen,” Bob hedged. 

“You’re right. A non-traditional approach to the holiday could not exist on eggplant parmesan alone,” Gabe said seriously. “I’ll add a roast to my list.”

“Beef?” Bob asked hopefully.

“Of course. What kind of philistine do you take me for?”

“Well.” Bob smirked.

“Hey. Not cool,” Gabe sounded like he was smiling. 

“You’ve already got all this planned, haven’t you,” Bob said resigned all at once. 

“Yep.” Gabe sounded cheerful and unmoving.

“Well shit.” Bob rubbed a hand over his face. “How many can I expect to this gathering?”

“Just a few.” Gabe sounded like he was giving a mental count.

“Define ‘few’.” Bob started to lose patience.

“My band-so five there. That Ian kid that played with the Panic! kids – who’s a wolf. That’s not a problem right? And Pete. Because well, Bronx will be in Texas and kid shouldn’t be left alone, ya know? Ian isn’t a problem?” Gabe said in a rush.

“Yeah, I’ve met Ian. We get along. And if Pete isn’t going to be in Chicago, then yeah.” Bob shrugged. “Victoria gonna make that chocolate thing?”

“She will have to get your kitchen dirty for that,” Gabe warned.

“That’s fine,” Bob allowed. “Bring rosemary for the roast. Let me know if I need to pick anything up and when I can expect you.”

“We’ll see you bright and early-ish Wednesday afternoon, if you are down with going to the airport? Or should we rent a car. Actually we’ll rent a car, possibly a van. I’ll handle transport. Worry not about our arrival. Only send helpful directions on how to get to your house.”

“Sure, sure.” 

“Emailing you the itineraries now. Thanks Bobert.” 

The click of the dial tone was not reassuring. Wednesday was in two days. Fuck. He needed to wash all the towels he had and check the sheet situation and make sure that the fold out couch was up for human use. 

Bob sighed deeply. It was gonna be a long couple of days.

***

Gabe arrived with everyone in a van and all the fixings needed for tomorrow’s mostly vegetarian feast. Well, everyone except Pete.

“You’re missing one.” Bob frowned as the entirety of Cobra Starship swiftly and efficiently invaded Bob’s kitchen to unload groceries. “Do you guys just want to find the guest bedrooms and linen closet on your own?” Bob asked no one in particular. 

“Hi, darling.” Victoria stopped in front of him. She was wearing a lovely blue dress and her hair was pulled back and she looked so lovely it hurt. Her smile was that coy one that knew how over the head he was. 

“Vicky T.” Bob tried to smile and make no sudden movements. He may be a badass Zen werewolf, but she could eat him alive. 

“You should go get Pete at the airport,” she said. It wasn’t a request. “If you leave right now he won’t have time to freak out and catch another plane.”

“Great. Yes. I will go get the twitchy, flight risk.” Bob sighed deeply. “Make yourselves at home.”

Victoria smiled sweetly and kissed his cheeks and gave him a gentle shove out the door.

***

Bob had just enough time to park his car, pick up a pumpkin spice latte monstrosity for Pete and loom mostly without suspicion at the bottom of the arrival escalator. His coffee was still too hot to sip when he spotted a sunglass wearing, hoodie clad, messy haired Wentz looking forward, his jaw set. He pushed his sunglasses on top of his head when he spotted Bob and didn’t try to hide his surprise before he smiled.

“Vicky sent you, I bet,” Pete said.

“Drink what you call coffee and come with me. My house has been invaded. I do not need any more grief for this,” Bob warned. 

“Yeah, sure,” Pete beamed and shifted his backpack and satchel. Bob reached over and took the backpack and shouldered it while Pete tried to make grabby hands. “Hey.”

“You’ve been dealing with it for probably two flights, maybe even through O’Hare. You can keep your man purse. Do you have a checked bag or are we good to go?” Bob gave him the eyebrow of No Argument. 

“It’s a satchel and yes, because I’ll probably visit my mom after this and just went ahead and packed for all contingencies,” Pete said and tagged along as Bob headed toward baggage claim. 

_You have turned into such a dad_ , Bob thought but said, “Is it still that really hideous suitcase?”

“Of course!” Pete beamed. “Nobody wants to steal anything mustard yellow.”

“This is very true.”

****

Everything went smoothly in that way of people used to working in small spaces with each other was wont to do. Victoria was on top of everything and sleeping with Gabe, as far as Bob could tell, and Pete seemed to be too. Or maybe those three just needed to cuddle. He hadn’t smelled any sex at all for which he was grateful. Ryland and Alex shared the other guest bed while Nate and Ian slept on the fold away in the living room. He hadn’t smelled any sex at all for which he was grateful if just so he didn’t have to give any of the sheets an extra was. Actually, as far as Bob could tell, no one had broken anything.

Dinner was delicious and everyone ate too much. There was arguing about the football game and the telling of old tales. Pete even looked like he felt lighter. Gabe couldn’t stop smiling and taking credit for such an awesome lasagna even with Nate’s protests. Ian just giggled fondly at them while tooling around with an acoustic Ray had left. 

Overall, Bob would be hard pressed to admit to having such a nice time. Victoria even made sure all the boys picked up after themselves before they left on Saturday. The only thing they seemed have forgotten was to mention that Pete would be hanging out a few days.

“So, you’re still here,” Bob observed.

“Yep,” Pete agreed.

“This is actually some sort of wicked scheme on my mom’s part to get me to come visit her in Chicago, isn’t it?” 

“She did call me and say something to that effect, yes. And I like pie, so.”

“I still hate flying,” Bob admitted.

“We can drive it. It’s only 9 hours. I’m pretty confident you won’t kill me in that time. You were in a band with Frank after all.”

“Point.” Bob conceded, which was how Bob ended taking a road trip with Pete, but that’s another story.


End file.
